Cruel Intentions
by Ridikulous
Summary: Kagome visits Inuyasha’s house with intentions that contradicts her normal behavior. She wants to extract revenge on him to show how painful it was for her, his teasing, his mocking and his pretending.AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha as well.

A/N: I know I should be concentrating on my other chaptered fanfics but I've been obsessing over this Inuyasha one-shot for weeks now and I just decided to put it into writing.

**

* * *

**

**Cruel Intentions **

**One-shot **

* * *

I was ready.

As ready as a heartbroken but determined young woman about to teach her ex-lover a deserved lesson, that is.

But then, that's not the entire story, isn't it?

I lifted my hand and softly knocked against the wooden door, standing still while my heart thundered in my chest. But I was resolute. I'm going to pull through this and maybe, just maybe, come out with a more peaceful state of mind and heart. Though I know that I'll never fully heal, at least I have mended a few cracks, ne? Trying is better than just agonizing about how it could have went.

The rain pounded behind me, adding to the gloomy and sensual feeling already cackling in the air. And the endless pitter-patter of the raindrops were grating on my nerves.

I strained to hear sounds inside the apartment, clenching my hands into fists and trying to relax. Damn, what was taking him so long?

Finally, stomping footsteps resounded from the other side and the door pulled abruptly open and an angry and gorgeous face materialized in front of me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared at him, forgetting for the moment my mission. He looked so…so…_beautiful._ I had to give him that much credit. Even after he trampled my emotions after playing with them skillfully.

He looked thoroughly surprised to see me. And to see me in a very revealing and clingy dress that left nothing to the imagination and was barely a cloth wrapped around my body loosely. He didn't expect me to come see him so soon, just a week after our breakup, and I knew that he had thought I would at least take months to gather the courage to face him.

Well, screw him. And I'll screw him good. And bad.

I forced a careless and inviting smile on my red, red lips. "Inuyasha, may I come in? It's _so _cold out here and as you see, my dress is barely helping me keep warm." For emphasis, I tugged at the hem of the skirt that covered only half of my thighs. The action caused the silky fabric to strain against my breasts. God, I'm so evil in doing this but I have to get back at Inuyasha. It's not in my nature for petty revenges, but what he did to me was hardly petty.

I saw his eyes darken slightly. He couldn't resist me, I knew that. He'll try. Oh yes, he'll try with all his will but Inuyasha was never a person who could follow the good path. Look what he did to me. What he reduced me to.

"Uh, I guess so," he mumbled under his breath, stepping aside to let me in. I sauntered inside, intentionally pressing close to him as I did. He caught a whiff of the enticing perfume I had sprayed on. He closed the door behind me and stayed by the doorway as I dropped on a comfortable chair in the living room that faced the doorway, where Inuyasha stood with a perplexed expression on his handsome face.

I took my time in watching him. God, he was such a magnificent creature. From the top of his silvery-white hair that fell endlessly down his back to that wonderful face with the gleaming golden eyes and arrogant smirk – though the smirk was replaced by confusion now – to his wide shoulders and strong chest and sinewy arms and taut abdomen, to his slender hips and lean, powerful legs. He was a work of art, as they say. Impossibly gorgeous, almost ethereal to us ordinary humans.

And besides, he was naked from the hips up. Inuyasha was only wearing a pair of simple, loose drawstring jogging pants and the wonderfully golden, taut muscles on his chest, abdomen and arms were simply tempting to behold.

Then he spoke, his deep-baritone voice echoing the silence of the apartment, mixed with bewilderment. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing here?" Ah, so eloquent and straight to the point.

I crossed my legs, the skirt hitching higher on my legs and Inuyasha's eyes beholding the newly exposed skin, and titled my head back so my loose hair streamed over my shoulder in thick and silky waves. I pursed my lusciously glossy lips, the corners slanted upwards in a mocking grin.

"Oh Inuyasha, I just missed you is all!" At his befuddled look, I had to laugh. I knew that from the moment he saw me in the hallway, I was in control this evening. He had expected me to be in a pitiful and sniveling state but didn't expect the sexy and confident woman he saw. "And besides, when I realized that well, since there are so many fish in the sea, as the saying goes, why not just play with one of them? After all, he is hot." Okay, bad comparison with fishes since they're not really appealing but it worked since Inuyasha's heavenly tanned face morphed into shock.

Inwardly, I was quivering in nervousness and resentment. This was the guy who broke my heart and I had come to show him exactly how he's hurt me. But I'm afraid, so, so afraid, that when I start my cruel intentions, I won't be able to finish it. That I'm still so in love with him that after he positively trampled on my heart and belief in love, I won't be able to damage him as I want so much.

"But…aren't you…" He shifted by the doorway, half of his face covered in shadows. Oh this is priceless. He's acting so out of character and the proud and confident and playboy Inuyasha I know and love seemed to have melted into this unsure and confused white-haired person in front of me. "But aren't you angry with what I did?"

He looked genuinely repentant, as if he completely regretted what he had done but I knew better. I knew him better than he thought. I was just another conquest for him. Just another notch on his bedpost. I'd show him. I'll show him that I'm halfway over him even it isn't true. That the helpless victim he had tricked and betted on will not mourn for the pain she feels but for the loss of a love she foolishly thought would triumph.

That girl has learned her lessons well. And it was time for Inuyasha to learn his.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" I languidly stood up, flipping my hair over my shoulders. I gave him an arid smile. "After all, I was just in love with you, right?"

He flinched visibly at my bitter tone and I cackled harshly.

"And Inuyasha, you look so good right now." I licked my lips and gave a wolfish grin. Inuyasha looked consternated and he walked towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I felt the flesh where he touched burn and I inwardly winced.

The rain outside poured.

The tension was almost palpable that you could cut through it with a knife, another saying.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He hesitated before looking deep into my eyes and I had to concentrate not to drown in their glorious amber depths. "Listen. I want to explain. I…I…I'm sorry I did it." He let out an edgy breath, his expression hesitant. He was about to say more painful things when I placed my finger against his lips, silencing him.

"We both know you don't mean that, Inuyasha," I sadly told him, trying my damnedest to conceal the emotions from showing in my eyes. Everyone says they can read me like an open book, especially through my eyes.

He was about to argue when I captured his lips in mine, giving him an impassionedly deep, angry kiss. He was taken aback at my forwardness and tried to push me away. I squirmed and fitted my body against his, feeling his muscles tighten in response underneath my fingers, splayed against his firm chest. Inuyasha tried not to respond but I wasn't in a hurry. We had all night. So I lazily kissed him, fitting my lips to his familiar ones and tracing my tongue against the seam of his mouth.

"Kagome! Stop! What the fuck are you doing?" he gasped out, forcefully pulling me away. "What is wrong with _you_?" His fingers tightened painfully against my shoulders with his hanyou strength. I didn't flinch but looked directly into his eyes with as much sexiness as I could muster.

Then in a low and sultry voice, I whispered, "I'm going to show you a small part of the hell I'm in right now, darling."

And using his momentary shock to my advantage, his eyes wide and mouth agape, I pushed him against the wall and kissed him once more. I teased him, nipped at his bottom lip, and licked his lips. As a primal reflex, Inuyasha's tongue swiftly came out and licked my mouth as well but he seemed to have come to his senses and pushed me away again. I gave him a withering look, annoyed. How was I going to have my reprisal if he wasn't going to willingly cooperate?

"Inuyasha!" I whined, massaging his bare torso softly. I pressed closer, fitting my slender curves to his angular form. My mouth brushed against his when I spoke. "Don't you want to do it? I don't care about what you did. I just want you."

Well, the former was a lie. But no need to tell him that.

Maybe because he realized it was a lie too.

"No!" He held me away from him fiercely though I could feel the heat emanating from him and the desire flickering in his molten eyes. "You're not feeling well. Come to the bedroom so you can rest." His expression had taken a determined look. Determination not to give in to my sensualities.

Okay. The bedroom. While externally I still looked like the lusty, voluptuous and tempting and self-assured woman in the shameless dress, inside I was quacking. I was having doubts about my intentions. Especially with the genuinely concerned looks Inuyasha kept on giving me as I let him willingly pull me towards the bedroom.

It was dark and cool and the curtains were pulled aside so that I could see the rain pouring down and even with the windows barred, it was still dark since there was no moonlight outside.

Inuyasha instantly reached for the light switch by the wall but I stopped him, holding unto his arm. "Don't. I want to be in the dark, Inuyasha," I told him in that same sultry voice. Where were these words and tones coming from?

From the desire to humiliate and teach a lesson to Inuyasha?

Or…

Or to be in his arms once more as a different woman who wasn't hurt and desperate and lonely and heartbroken? A woman that is his type and maybe the personality that I lacked that he needed?

I don't know anymore.

All I know is that I'm going to seduce and _break _Inuyasha for breaking me, though it pains me more to do it.

He had to pay for using me to have Kikyou's body. He had…urgh, bargained with Miroku that he could get me, his virgin co-worker, into bed and in love with in a month and if he won, he would have Miroku's nifty sports car. Then Kikyou had raised the stakes to an all time high. If Inuyasha succeeded, he was going to have one thing he desired most, the beautiful and icy Kikyou's body for a night. She hated me enough to barter her body for a few hours.

Inuyasha couldn't resist.

He won the bet.

I found him tangled with Kikyou the next day in bed.

I hate him.

But I love him too.

And I'm going to _punish_ him to save both of us.

Inuyasha didn't try to turn on the lights and with his hanyou eyesight he gently tugged me towards the shadowy form of his four-poster bed at the middle of the room. I pulled at his arm and switched our position so I was leading him now. The edge of the bed suddenly collided with the back of my knees and I fell back on the bed, my finger tightly clasped around his wrist so he was pulled down on top of me. The bed dipped at our combined weight and his eyes were luminous and confused and lustful and regretful at the same time.

_Remember your revenge. Don't let him fool you a second time. Be strong, Kagome. Even if you love him, hate him. Show him you'll survive. Make him desperate for you. Make him see that he can't live without you but you can easily walk out on him, the way he did with you a week ago._

My eyes hardened and my resolve strengthened. Inuyasha stilled, sensing the change in me. I clutched the side of his face and crushed his mouth with mine, pressing my hips against his, straining and rocking softly. He let out a hissed breath when I languidly undulated my hips upwards.

As much as it shamed me doing this hateful payback, I was taking pleasure while simultaneously punishing and pleasuring him.

For a few moments, he tried to fight me but I was insistent, I used my magic, my charms, my body to make him surrender. I purposely separated my soul and heart from my body so they won't protest to this unfair attack.

I needed to do this, you see. For my peace of mind.

But did I really? What was the purpose of this, anyway?

These annoying questions paraded in my mind as I concentrated to torment Inuyasha with my hands, my actions, lips and moans.

"Kagome…"

He was on the edge, I know it. And it was almost time for me to stop. He was underneath me now, sweating and in ecstasy while I lay on top of him, straddling him, still fully dressed – like it mattered – with the shirt bunched around my hips and the plunging vee gaping and my breasts half-exposed.

I bent down and nipped on his lips, encircling myself against him. Through his pants, I could feel that he was ready and stiff and at the edge.

I myself was ready, lustful and heady but my purpose was pounding in my brain. Telling me, demanding me to finish my chastisement.

My lips were beside his ears and I felt his hands cup my breasts. I suppressed a moan. "Inuyasha." My voice was breathy to my ears; Inuyasha's breathing was raspy. "You should have never done that. It was cruel of you. And it broke me into pieces. It's my turn now to be cruel. It's my turn to break you into pieces. In the only way I know how." And with a speed that amazed even myself, I jumped off of him and briskly walked out the bedroom, past the kitchen, dining room, living room and pulled the front door open. A gust of cold, wet wind hit me but I still slipped outside.

It took Inuyasha five seconds to react and I was already outside, the door slowly closing behind me, when I heard him confusedly, painfully and angrily calling my name.

"Kagome! Kagome! Dammit, stop! Fuck! STOP!"

But I didn't. I quickly went down the stairs and out of the building, the rain pouring down on me, beating furiously against me. My heart was wrenching itself and my eyes were burning. I couldn't separate the tears and rain anymore. Inuyasha didn't follow me anymore.

I told myself this was good, that I had to get out soon because I didn't want him anymore. But my heart was breaking again and again and my soul was weeping and I was sobbing. But this wasn't good. Not at all. I _wanted _Inuyasha to chase after me. To prove to me that he wanted me back. That he loved cared for me the way I did. Maybe this was the main reason why I had done what I did. A man understands better the reasons, the implications a woman leaves when he is unfulfilled, discontented.

But he didn't come.

Inuyasha didn't come.

And I was numbed from the rain and the crushing pain and disappointment and fury I felt.

I was a good deal away from the apartment now, not having noticed that I had run quickly away from it. The rain was still furious. And I was soaked from head to foot, my skimpy dress clinging all the more to my body and nearly transparent when wet.

I suddenly fell to my knees and buried my wet face in my wet hands, sobbing soundlessly and devastatingly. My chest was contracting painfully, literally.

I was shattered and I hoped to God Inuyasha was as shattered as me.

_Cruel, cruel, cruel, cruel _

_I am cruel to you, to me_

_Do you know my cruel intentions? _

_You should because_

_I am cruel to you, I am cruel to me_

* * *

Did that just make sense? I'm sorry if it didn't but I just had to get it out of my system or my muse can't work properly. Inuyasha acted really OOC here and didn't exactly do much. That's the point really. I love him to death but sometimes, he's too…well, slow.

Well, try to reread it and maybe you'll understand it the second time around. If you want to waste your time doing that. Please review! This is my second one-shot and I'm a bit drunk right now. Hehehehe. Maybe that's why this fanfic doesn't make any sense.


End file.
